A Helping Hand
by CharlieRubySophia
Summary: Megstiel, castiel finds meg hoping as the knew 'leader' of hell she can get sams soul back.


**quick note: some of this may confuse you but in this when a person is possed if they are strong enough they can think to the demon possesing them in this meg becomes a good friend with her 'meat-suit'.**

a helping hand

"Get the hell outta my sight or next time you wont be so lucky" Meg snarls softly to the cowering demon "oh, and learn when to shut your mouth" Meg snaps wiping the knife on her blood stained jeans. She knew he was watching her she didn't know why all she knew was. When he kissed her she had stopped wanting to kill things stopped wanting to be a demon, She didn't like it that angel had completely fried her brain and he didn't even know it.

She was getting sick of the looks she got when she walked into a demon bar or 'den', the way demons would crinkle there borrowed noses and mutter about innocence and human, It was a bloody good job they didn't know it was Meg because if they did her rep would be over. She was already running from Crowley she didn't need every other demon after her as well. Demons had been trying to pick fights with her for months and each time she had scratched them up a bit and let them go and she was so fucking over it. Next time she saw that god damn angel she was going to demand he put her right again.

She didn't have to wait long he was only just a cross a car park half hidden in an alleyway she wouldn't have seen him if she wasn't looking, It was dark and a heavy fog was descending on the back streets of L.A she had taken he vess- meat-suit home. well not really home but to where she had found her. meg liked this vessel, It didn't think much only when she was screaming at Meg for 'using her body inappropriately' or killing some 'innocent people' Meg actually found herself talking back quite happily carrying on conversations with Rachel the girl she was possessing. 'What the hell are you doing, You better not be planning to use me again!' Meg sighed continuing to walk steadily towards the trench-coat wearing angel 'shut up I'm not planning on sticking around long enough to get you killed' Meg ignores the screeches of protest from Rachel and slides into the alley that the angel is standing in.

"Clarence what a pleasure" she says her voice silky smooth and innocent "Meg" Castiel responds sharply his eyes narrowed in annoyance "You've been following me" she growls he looks slightly taken aback "I did not think you had seen" he looks down at the floor like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar "you were making it obvious, but i want to know why you were following me" its a demand not a question, A demand that the angel carefully avoids "why is your aura clean?" meg is shocked even an angel thinks she is clean "I could ask you the same fucking thing, because last i knew you kissed me then I'm all innocence and flowers! do you know I haven't killed anything in months?" she snaps back showing slight anger "I was aware" Castiel says bluntly before something seemed to dawn upon him " some of my essence must have transferred to you" he says in awe "how the hell could that happen? And why aren't you running around killing things?" she snarks back "because I'm stronger " he says sternly in that superior way as if she was a small child and she does not like it one bit.

'Don't you dare its my body and I'm loaning it to you!' rachel yelps as soon as she thinks it, she rolls her eyes and huffs getting a strange look from Castiel "don't you just hate it when your vessel talks?" he blinks in confusion "why. Are. You. Following. ME?" she yells the last part reaching for the angel killing knife at her side, His eyes follow her hand movement narrowing when he see's what she has "thats mine" she glares at him "Meg, i need your help"

Castiel had transported them too a motel somewhere to which Meg had already made about four inappropriate comments "I need Sam's soul back and you are most likely the closest thing hell has to a leader right now" castiel sighs "I'm no where near the leader I'm like last in line" Meg chuckles Cas just looks confused "Crowley's not dead! Why do you think ive been hiding around so much?" she asks a small smile playing on her lips " but his remains he burnt up i don't..." cas mumbles with wide puppy dog eyes looking down slightly "I don't know how he back but I might know somebody that could get Sam's soul back" meg sighs " who?" Cas says excitedly eyes suddenly interested "a good friend only one problem though, I don't have a clue where he would be" Meg replies frowning "maybe I could find them" castiel responds "okay then" meg grins.

"I don't want to be here" Cas whispers softly as they look up at a large old house "don't be a baby clarence" Meg snaps back "c'mon lets go". They step into the dim hallway "hey, anybody home?" Meg yells looking around "Meg" a loud voice replies making both the angel and demon jump and turn towards the man "why did you bring that?" the man asks stepping into the light showing of black eyes with red irises "we need your help" Meg replies "we? Meg who is this?" he asks "Lucian meet Castiel" she groans knowing it probably wasn't going to go well "its a pleasure I'm sure... but what can i do for you?" Castiel steps forward making the other man move slightly "i need Samuel Winchester's soul back from the cage" Castiel says straight to the point Lucian looks surprised "oh, I can get that for you, heck I could fix that for you" Lucian grins "I thought it would be harder, i'll even do it free" Meg smiles at him "thanks, next time i'll make it harder" she chuckles and turns around "when can we have it by?" Castiel asks frowning "i'll meet you at singers place when i have it, might take a while" Lucian answers before disappearing.

"thank you" Castiel says looking at Meg "anytime clarence" she states before she too disappears leaving the angel alone in the darkness.

"all done" Lucian states cheerfully standing next to the sleeping sam "fixed too, cya" he flashes away "its done? That was it?" Dean asks shocked Castiel nods. "Its done" Castiel sighs making Meg jump "jesus feathers give me a heart attack would you" Meg spits out but with less venom then normal "have you been crying?" Cas asks taking in her mascara streaked face "no" Meg mumbles "whats wrong?" he asks concerned "my meat-suits dead" she whispers sadly "that dick Crowley stabbed her when i wasn't in" Castiel pulls her against him softly stroking he hair and whispering that it was ok it wanst her fault. They stay like that for a few hours then Meg pulls away slightly a cheeky grin on her face her arms sliding round his shoulders stroking the nape of his neck, He leans down until there noses are touching his arms winding round her small waist, Its him that pushes there lips together but its her who pushes her tongue into his mouth deepening there kiss. She isn't sick of him anymore in fact she cant get enough.

**A.N: the OC in this story is Lucian a half angel half demon who is the son of Lucifier and a demon called Evylin, he was arised with Meg and Tom by Azazel(yellow-eyes). god knows how Dean would have taken it if this had happend XD.**

**Rubyxx**


End file.
